Who's the Best?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Elemental Siblings, for #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bertengkar hebat? Sebenarnya ini tidak akan menjadi masalah serius jika saja Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar tidak kena imbasnya. *So...Niat mampir? XD*


**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy is belongs to Monsta**

 **Rate: K+/T Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama…?**

 **Warning: AU, No pair, No super power, Seven Elemental Siblings, gaje, OOC (maybe), sok ngedrama(?), dan sejenisnya…**

 **Happy Read~ XD**

* * *

"Sudah cukup, Kak Taufan, Kak Halilintar! Kalian sudah keterlaluan!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Kak Hali sendiri juga nyebelin kan!"

"Kau tidak sadar diri ya?! Kalian berdua ini memang sudah membuatku kesal!"

Suatu malam yang dingin di hari senin, tiga dari Boboiboy bersaudara, lebih tepatnya Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang merupakan tiga kembar tertua berdiri di ruang tengah dan saling bertatapan sengit satu sama lain.

Tampak dengan sangat jelas aura-aura gelap penuh kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh mereka-bahkan Taufan yang biasanya ceria pun tampak tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Sementara tiga kembar yang lain, Blaze, Ice, dan Thorn hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa panjang sambil memperhatikan ketiga kakak mereka yang saling berteriak.

"Aku…aku sudah berusaha untuk kalian, tapi ini balasannya? Kapan kalian akan menghargaiku?!" protes Gempa dengan wajah kesal.

"Hello?! Kalian sendiri memangnya pernah menghargaiku ya? Kalian pikir aku tidak capek?!" Taufan balas membentak dengan wajah tak kalah kusut.

"Kalian pikir aku juga tidak berusaha? Memangnya kalian menganggap aku apa?!" teriak Halilintar yang saking kesalnya, tinjunya sudah mendarat di dinding terdekat membuat dinding malang tersebut sedikit retak.

Blaze menatap khawatir ke arah ketiga kakaknya, Ice diam tapi wajahnya jelas sekali melukiskan rasa lelah, sedangkan Thorn matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi.

"Cih…cukup…aku sudah muak. Terserah kalian saja," Halilintar menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya, menyembunyikan matanya kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Huh. Ya, ya…aku juga tidak butuh kalian," sahut Taufan masih cemberut kemudian ikut berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ugh! Ya sudah, lakukan saja sesuka kalian! Aku tidak mau tau lagi!" Gempa berteriak sekeras mungkin, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Setelah kepergian ketiga kakak mereka, suasana di ruang tengah tersebut dilanda hening selama beberapa menit, itu karena ketiga Boboiboy yang lain juga sedang sibuk memproses apa yang terjadi pada tiga kakak tertua mereka.

Cklek…

"Aku pulang. Hey, kalian kenapa?" Boboiboy Solar yang merupakan kembar termuda menatap bingung ke arah tiga saudara kembarnya yang hanya terdiam di ruang tengah dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat senang.

"Solar, kau darimana saja? Harusnya kau melihat apa yang terjadi tadi!" Blaze yang baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya langsung melompat ke arah Solar dan memegang kedua bahu sang adik dengan erat.

"Ya. Kalo kau ada, mungkin saja pertengkaran mereka tidak akan sampai separah itu," sambung Ice dengan nada lelah. Rasanya telinganya berdengung karena teriakan-teriakan ketiga kakaknya tadi.

"Pertengkaran? Memangnya siapa yang bertengkar? Tunggu, ini kenapa sih?" Solar yang masih gagal paham, ditambah lagi kepalanya juga mulai pusing karena bahunya digoyang-goyangkan Blaze dengan kencang.

"K-kak Hali, Kak Taufan, sama Kak Gempa tadi bertengkar…sekarang mereka sedang mengurung diri di kamar mereka," Thorn yang menjawab sambil menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya, tidak mau menangis di saat seperti ini.

"Mereka…bertengkar? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" kaget Solar.

"Kami juga tidak tau. Saat kami datang, mereka bertiga memang sudah saling berteriak seperti tadi. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur…" jawab Ice sambil mengucek sebelah matanya yang rasanya akan tertutup kapan saja.

"Hmm…aneh. Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan yang ribut itu sudah biasa, tapi kali ini Kak Gempa juga sampai ikutan…?" Solar meletakkan jempolnya di bawah dagu, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka…dan mungkin saja itu hal yang serius?" komentar Thorn.

"Apapun itu, semoga saja mereka tidak saling berantem dan memecahkan barang," ucap Ice pasrah. Dia hanya mengharapkan ketenangan agar bisa tidur dengan pulas, tidak lebih.

"Berpikirlah positif, kalian. Pertengkaran itu sudah biasa bagi saudara kan? Mungkin besok mereka sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Itu sudah sering terjadi kan?" hibur Blaze dengan cengiran lebar meski semua tau kalo Blaze sendiri juga merasa khawatir.

"Yah…Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan sudah sering bertengkar, dan Kak Gempa itu orang yang logis. Semoga saja mereka bisa baikan besok," Solar menutup percakapan mereka.

Dan akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan keempat Boboiboy yang berharap semoga saja ketiga kakak mereka bisa kembali seperti biasa keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Selasa, pagi hari.

Solar terbangun begitu sinar matahari menembus tirai jendela, membuat Solar mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya.

"Nggk…jam berapa sekarang…?" gumamnya setengah sadar kemudian mengecek jam digital di atas nakas.

Pukul setengah tujuh.

Solar menguap sekilas kemudian segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya pemuda bertopi putih tersebut masih merasa lelah karena kemarin harus pulang larut dari kegiatan klubnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, sebagai siswa terpintar Solar tidak bisa membolos begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Blaze yang baru turun setelah selesai mandi mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

Biasanya jam segini sarapan pasti sudah ada di atas meja dan tinggal disantap sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi kali ini meja benar-benar kosong. Bahkan alat-alat dapur pun tampaknya tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Kelihatannya Kak Halilintar tidak memasak hari ini," komentar Solar yang juga baru saja turun setelah memasang kacamata jingga kesayangannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku lapar…" ucap Blaze cemberut.

"Kita tidak bisa ke sekolah tanpa asupan nutrisi…" sambung Solar yang juga kelihatan tidak senang dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ah, Kak Halilin!" Blaze buru-buru mencegat sang kakak yang baru saja mau berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Sarapannya mana?" tanya Blaze pada Halilintar yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, meski sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Sarapan? Kalo mau makan, sana masak sendiri. Aku bukan juru masak atau pun pembantu disini," ucap Halilintar dengan nada rendah sebelum beranjak keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Blaze yang hanya bisa melongo.

"D-dingin…" gumam Blaze gemetaran.

Halilintar bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan itu cukup membuat Blaze benar-benar merasa kedinginan (secara harafiah).

.

.

.

"Ah, Kak Taufan! Mau berangkat bareng?" Thorn yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung memanggil Taufan yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Thorn, kau itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Lagipula aku buru-buru," sahut Taufan cuek tanpa menoleh kemudian langsung meluncur keluar rumah menggunakan skateboardnya.

"Eh…? Tapi aku hanya ingin berangkat bareng…" Thorn menggembungkan pipinya.

Bahkan Taufan tidak bersikap seceria biasanya...

.

.

.

"Hwaaa! Aku telat!" Ice kalang kabut berlari ke kamar mandi, mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya, kemudian kocar-kacir mengambil seragam, jaket, serta topinya.

"Kak Gempa, kok nggak bangunin aku sih?" jerit Ice yang masih panik sambil mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya. Topinya bahkan tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Gempa yang saat ini sedang membereskan tas sekolahnya hanya menatap Ice sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju pintu rumah.

"Itu bukan salahku kan? Aku bukan babysitter mu. Berhenti bergantung padaku kalo mau berhasil, Ice…" ucap Gempa tanpa intonasi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hah?" Ice hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar tersebut.

Kali ini, Gempa jadi sedikit mirip dengan kakak tertua mereka.

.

.

.

"Hah…menyebalkan," Blaze merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tidak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang sekitar dengan sikapnya yang aneh.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, dan Kak Gempa benar-benar berubah…" ucap Thorn murung. Nasi lemak yang dibelikan Solar untuknya sama sekali belum disentuh.

Saat ini, keempat Boboiboy tersebut memutuskan untuk berkumpul di taman sekolah pada jam istirahat untuk mendiskusikan pasal ketiga kakak mereka yang masih dalam mode 'perang dingin'.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mereka sampai seperti itu," gumam Solar sambil menopang dagunya. Otak cerdasnya saat ini sedang berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang menyebabkan ketiga kakaknya bertengkar sampai menelantarkan mereka seperti ini.

"Mereka yang berantem, tapi kita juga kena getahnya…" Ice berucap malas kemudian meminum jus buahnya tanpa niat.

Blaze juga tampak tidak bersemangat kali ini.

Biasanya, mereka bertujuh pasti akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berkumpul dan makan siang bersama, dan itu tentu saja diselingi obrolan, canda tawa dan keributan yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian siapa saja.

Tapi kali ini, suasana meja tersebut sangat suram.

Tentu saja, mereka tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa dan bersenang-senang tanpa kehadiran ketiga kakak mereka.

"Baiklah, kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus membuat mereka berbaikan lagi," ucap Solar sambil memukul meja dengan sebelah tangannya, tanda bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Blaze.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar, itu sebabnya masing-masing dari kita akan berbicara dengan mereka," jelas Solar.

"Kamu yakin bisa? Bagaimana kalo mereka tidak mau bicara?" tanya Thorn cemas.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Pastikan saja kita bertanya pada mereka di saat yang tepat," Solar menghela napas.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga Solar tidak mau hidup diantara ketiga kakak tertuanya yang seperti ini.

"Kak Blaze bicara dengan Kak Taufan, Kak Thorn dengan Kak Gempa, dan aku yang akan menemui Kak Halilintar. Kak Ice tunggu saja di rumah, dan kami akan datang memberi laporan," ucap Solar lagi.

"Baiklah…aku rasa itu adil," Ice menyahut seadanya. Artinya dia tidak harus berurusan dengan ketiga kakaknya yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, dan Ice bersyukur untuk itu.

"Oke. Akan kami lakukan," sahut Blaze mantap.

"Tapi kita juga harus hati-hati…terutama kamu, Solar. Kak Hali itu nyeremin," ucap Thorn masih merasa cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama aku masih dalam batasanku, aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Solar santai. Ya, semoga saja Halilintar mau berbaik hati dan tidak meremukkan tubuhnya hanya karena dia salah bicara.

Dan dari sini, keempat Boboiboy tersebut akhirnya sepakat untuk membuat ketiga kakak tertua mereka berbaikan lagi.

Tapi…apakah itu akan mudah?

.

.

.

"Kak Gempa," Gempa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya agak terkejut melihat salah satu adik kembarnya, Thorn sudah berdiri di depan ruangan dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Ada apa, Thorn? Kamu sudah makan siang?" tegur Gempa.

"Sudah kok, kak. Aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu…uh, kita bisa bicara di halaman belakang kan?" ucap Thorn masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Umm…oke. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk," ucapan Gempa tersebut langsung membuat Thorn bersemangat dan buru-buru menarik Gempa menuju halaman belakang yang memang tidak jauh dari ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Oke…jadi kamu mau bicara soal apa?" tanya Gempa sedikit terengah-engah karena Thorn berlari cukup cepat.

"Umm, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam, kak? Kenapa Kakak bertengkar dengan Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan?" tanya Thorn langsung pada intinya, meski masih tersimpan keraguan di dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana jika Gempa menolak untuk menjawab?

Gempa terdiam, raut wajahnya sulit untuk dibaca, tapi Thorn bisa melihat ada kekesalan yang tersirat dibalik kilatan mata yang sewarna emas tersebut.

"Huh…sebenarnya, aku hanya kesal dengan sikap Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan. Padahal…mereka lebih tua dari aku, tapi kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab mengenai semuanya…?" ucap Gempa pelan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Oh…tapi kan, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan juga sudah punya tugas mereka masing-masing," ucap Thorn berusaha menghibur sang kakak.

"Iya, aku tau. Kak Halilintar memang bertugas memasak dan Kak Taufan mencuci pakaian, tapi jika hanya sebatas itu, tentu saja tidak sebanding denganku yang harus bekerja keras mengurusi kalian semua…belum lagi Blaze kerap membuat masalah di sekolah dan Ice seringkali membolos kegiatan clubnya," keluh Gempa sambil mengurut dahinya, tampak sangat frustasi dengan ini semua.

Kali ini Thorn tidak menyahut apapun.

Kini pemuda serba hijau tersebut jadi merasa bersalah.

Gempa memang selalu bertanggung jawab dan mengurusi semua kebutuhan mereka karena orang tua mereka yang selalu bepergian.

"Aku…aku melakukan itu semua karena aku sayang pada kalian…tapi aku juga manusia, dan aku punya batas kesabaran. Aku hanya ingin Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan bisa bersikap layaknya kakak pada umumnya, tapi mereka menolak karena usia kita hanya terpaut beberapa menit," Gempa bergumam lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya sudah benar-benar melukiskan rasa kesal.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian cemas, ya Thorn…" Gempa menatap Thorn dengan seulas senyum tipis kemudian menghela napas, "Tapi aku akan tetap seperti ini jika mereka tidak minta maaf. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak mau mengalah terus," lanjutnya dengan nada mutlak yang sudah cukup untuk membuat Thorn merinding.

Gempa yang biasanya baik hati dan sabar, kali ini benar-benar melepaskan predikat 'sabar' itu.

Dan kelihatannya Thorn tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan ini jika hanya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Jadi…Kak Taufan tidak keberatan kan bercerita sedikit padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi diantara kalian bertiga?" Taufan yang saat ini sedang melamun di ruang club skateboard langsung terkesiap begitu melihat Blaze yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik jendela luar.

"Blaze…kalo mau muncul bilang-bilang dulu dong. Jantungku mau copot nih," desah Taufan sambil mengelus dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ehehehe…sorry, aku nggak tau Kak Taufan lagi ngelamun," sahut Blaze sekenanya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah.

"Jadi…keberatan atau tidak dengan pertanyaanku?" lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada jendela.

Taufan menghela napas kemudian kembali menatap dinding di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu.

"Kak Hali dan Gempa…hanya karena mereka punya tugas rumah yang katanya sulit itu, mereka menganggapku tidak berguna. Memangnya aku tidak sibuk ya? Paling tidak aku kan juga ikut bersih-bersih jika aku sempat," gumam Taufan pelan. Kali ini, sama sekali tidak ada senyum di wajahnya.

Blaze sendiri hanya diam sambil menyaman posisinya untuk mendengar keluhan sang kakak kedua dengan lebih seksama.

"Kak Hali…ugh, kayaknya dimatanya, aku ini bukanlah adik kembarnya. Entahlah, perlakuannya selalu membuatku berpikir mungkin Kak Hali hanya menganggapku teman atau sejenisnya…padahal Kak Hali itu kakakku satu-satunya…sedangkan Gempa, aku yakin sekali panggilan 'kakak' darinya itu hanya sekedar formalitas. Mereka sama sekali tidak menganggapku, memangnya mereka pikir aku ini tidak bisa marah ya?" Taufan lanjut mengoceh.

"Umm…jadi, Kak Taufan…merasa tidak dihargai?" Blaze mengambil kesimpulan dengan ragu.

"Aku…aku sebenarnya tidak marah, hanya saja aku kesal dan tidak suka dengan perlakuan mereka padaku. Apa salah jika aku juga ingin diperlakukan adil?" gumam Taufan.

Sorot matanya kali ini benar-benar tidak terlihat bersinar seperti biasanya.

Malah, matanya kini terlihat sendu seperti langit mendung.

Blaze mulai merasa kasihan.

Siapa sangka, Taufan yang selalu ceria dan supel ternyata juga bisa merasa seperti ini?

"Intinya, jika mereka tidak minta maaf, aku juga tidak akan mau tersenyum lagi," ucapan Taufan berikutnya seolah-olah membuat Blaze terserang penyakit jantung.

"S-serius?! Lalu…bagaimana dengan rencana heboh kita setiap minggu?" protes Blaze yang tanpa sadar menggebrak daun jendela dengan keras.

"Huh…kau tau jawabannya, Blaze," Taufan kini membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan kedua lengannya.

Terlihat jelas suasana hati Boboiboy yang biasanya membawa keceriaan pada orang-orang disekitarnya tersebut sedang tidak baik.

Blaze menghela napas lagi.

Kelihatannya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa mau mu?" Solar langsung merinding begitu di tatap dengan tajam oleh Halilintar yang sedang menyendiri di kelasnya yang saat ini kosong.

"Eh…a-aku hanya mau bicara. Tidak apa-apa kan?" dalam hati Solar sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

Kenapa tidak Ice saja yang berurusan dengan kakak tertua mereka yang dingin dan menyeramkan ini?

Halilintar mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Waktumu 5 menit," ucapnya dengan singkat, padat, dan _jelas_ membuat Solar tambah merinding.

"O-oke. Begini, aku tau ini agak sensitif, tapi kata yang lain Kakak sama Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa bertengkar? Boleh…aku tau penyebabnya?" tanya Solar sehati-hati mungkin.

Salah kata, bisa jadi salah satu meja di kelas ini malah melayang ke arahnya.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Iris matanya sendiri masih fokus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela.

Solar mulai berpikir mungkin Halilintar enggan menjawab, apalagi Solar memang tidak ada di lokasi kejadian semalam.

"Mereka berdua…selalu saja membuatku kesal. Apa-apaan? Aku dibilang tidak becus? Siapa yang kakak disini sebenarnya?" Solar yang baru mau beranjak dari tempatnya kembali terdiam mendengar gumaman-atau mungkin bisikan Halilintar yang cukup jelas didengar Solar di kelas yang sepi tersebut.

"Eh…jadi maksudnya, Kak Taufan sama Kak Gempa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kak Halilintar kesal?" tanya Solar lagi.

Halilintar melirik Solar sekilas kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Usia kita memang tidak berbeda jauh, terutama usiaku dengan mereka berdua…tapi apa itu berarti aku sudah tidak dianggap sebagai kakak lagi? Hanya karena Taufan yang selalu bisa membuat kalian semua tersenyum dan Gempa yang mengurus kebutuhan kalian membuatku tidak dianggap sebagai yang tertua lagi? Cih…"

Solar kembali terdiam.

Dia (dan mungkin juga Blaze, Ice, dan Thorn) sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir Halilintar akan merasa seperti ini.

Yah, pada dasarnya sifat Halilintar yang gengsian meski sebenarnya sayang pada mereka tentu saja membuat Solar berpikir Halilintar mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Tapi kelihatannya dia salah.

Kenyataannya, Halilintar juga ingin dilihat sebagai seorang kakak.

"Aku beritahu, jika kalian disuruh memilih antara aku, Taufan, atau Gempa, siapa yang akan kalian pilih?" Halilintar kembali menatap tajam ke arah Solar, membuat kembaran termuda tersebut langsung salah tingkah.

"Eh…? K-kalo soal itu…um, a-aku…" Solar sendiri bingung.

Sebagai yang termuda dan punya enam kakak, Solar merasa mereka semua itu spesial dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tapi kalo masalah siapa kakak tertua yang terbaik, dan jika dia bersama Blaze, Ice, dan Thorn disuruh memilih…

"Hmph. Sudah kuduga," Halilintar kembali memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tidak perlu tau dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Solar.

"Mereka sudah membuatku marah, dan aku tidak akan berhenti marah jika mereka tidak minta maaf. Jadi jika kau ke sini untuk memintaku berbaikan dengan mereka, lebih baik kau menyerah saja," ucapan final dari Halilintar sukses membuat Solar membeku.

"Eh…baiklah. Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong…" ucap Solar canggung.

Sekarang mungkin sudah lebih dari 5 menit, dan sepertinya sudah saatnya Solar untuk pergi sebelum kakak pertamanya ini benar-benar melempar meja ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Buruk…" ucap Blaze dengan wajah suram sesuram kuburan di malam hari.

"Yah…" Thorn juga tidak terlihat senang.

"Hah…jadi kita semua mendapat hasil yang buruk ya?" ucap Solar yang juga terlihat pasrah.

"Jadi intinya, mereka bertiga hanya ingin dihargai?" Ice mengambil kesimpulan setelah mendengar laporan dari ketiga saudara kembarnya.

"Yah…kurang lebih begitu. Kak Halilintar benar-benar terlihat sangat marah, dan belum pernah aku melihat Kak Halilintar semarah itu," jawab Solar.

Halilintar yang marah biasanya akan langsung menunjukkan kemarahannya dan tidak akan segan menghukum mereka secara fisik, tetapi Halilintar yang marah sampai mendiamkan mereka itu adalah hal yang baru.

"Kak Taufan juga bilang dia merasa tidak dianggap berguna dan tidak dipandang sebagai kakak…" sambung Blaze sendu.

Baginya, Taufan itu adalah saudara kembarnya yang paling mengerti dirinya (selain Ice tentu saja).

Dan bukan hanya itu, bagi Blaze, Taufan itu juga sudah seperti sahabat dekat yang tidak pernah dia miliki, dan sekarang Taufan menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang tidak pernah Blaze ketahui.

"Kak Gempa juga bilang dia capek dengan semua ini. Kak Gempa sudah nggak mau lagi mengurus tugas rumah," ucap Thorn yang lagi-lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Gempa adalah kakak kebanggaannya.

Baik hati, rajin, penuh tanggung jawab, sabar, pengertian, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal positif yang tidak bisa Thorn ungkapkan.

Tapi seperti yang diketahui, orang yang sabar begitu juga punya batasan, dan Thorn sama sekali tidak pernah berharap batasan itu akan dilewati.

"Dan mereka juga sama-sama bilang tidak akan minta maaf sampai salah satu dari mereka minta maaf duluan…" desah Solar.

Siapa sangka ketiga kakak tertua mereka itu bisa menjadi sama-sama keras kepala di saat seperti ini.

Oke, sebenarnya ketujuh Boboiboy memang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Apa…kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa membuat mereka berbaikan?" gumam Thorn makin sendu.

"Tidak seru ah. Atau bagaimana jika kita ancam Kak Halilin untuk berbaikan dengan yang lain menggunakan balon?" usul Blaze mulai _ngawur._

"Ide bagus, lakukan saja itu dan dijamin itu akan menjadi hari terakhir kakak melihat dunia," sahut Ice sarkastik.

"Lalu gimana dong? Aku tidak mau main tanpa Kak Taufan," sahut Blaze yang mulai merasa kesal.

Suasana ruang tamu tersebut mulai hening.

Sore ini, Solar memilih untuk absen dari club fotografi, Blaze juga membolos club sepak bola, dan untuk pertama kalinya Thorn tidak peduli pada tanaman-tanamannya demi mendiskusikan masalah ketiga kakak tertua mereka.

Mereka tidak mengatakan ini secara terang-terangan, tapi sesungguhnya mereka sangat menyayangi dan menghargai ketiga kakak mereka.

Dan rasa sayang itu ditunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, sama seperti bagaimana sifat ketiganya yang memang saling bertolak belakang tapi juga saling melengkapi.

Jika disuruh memilih siapa yang terbaik diantara Halilintar, Taufan, atau Gempa, sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan bisa memilih.

Dan mereka tidak akan mau memilih.

Itu karena bagi mereka, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa memang merupakan kakak terbaik dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Hey, tidak kah kalian berpikir…ini semua salah kita?" ucapan Ice tersebut langsung mengalihkan tatapan ketiga Boboiboy yang masih dalam keadaan suram ke arahnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Thorn tidak mengerti.

"Ya…paling tidak itu yang bisa aku ambil dari penjelasan kalian. Mereka bertiga bertengkar karena merasa kalo diantara mereka ada yang tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, dan tugas itu…adalah mengurusi kita," jelas Ice sambil menopang dagunya.

"Kurasa…Kak Ice benar. Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, dan Kak Gempa selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita, dan kita sendiri hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan kita masing-masing tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu," komentar Solar.

"Ah, aku baru ingat…Kak Gempa sempat bilang kalo Kak Blaze yang sering membuat masalah dan Kak Ice yang membolos kegiatan club," ucapan Thorn berikutnya langsung membuat bahu Ice dan Blaze menegang.

"Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan juga…mengeluhkan masalah yang sama ya…?" gumam Solar. Kali ini pemuda yang biasanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal-hal berbau emosional tersebut benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kakak-kakak sekalian, pokoknya sebelum membuat mereka baikan, kita juga harus berubah," tekadnya kemudian menatap ketiga saudara kembarnya serius.

"Berubah…seperti apa?" tanya Ice yang masih merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Thorn sebelumnya.

"Mereka bertengkar karena kita, artinya jika kita ingin mereka berbaikan, kita juga harus merubah perilaku kita," ucap Solar.

"Lalu…bagaimana caranya?" tanya Blaze.

Solar tersenyum tipis. "Kita harus bisa lebih mandiri. Kita sudah 14 tahun kan? Kita tunjukkan pada kakak-kakak kita kalo kita bisa mengurus diri kita sendiri," jelasnya dengan penuh semangat seolah ingin pergi berperang.

"Aku setuju. Pokoknya aku tidak mau hidup dengan ketiga kakakku yang saling mendiamkan diri seperti itu," sahut Blaze yang mulai ikutan semangat.

"Yah…aku juga ikut deh," sambung Ice.

Dirinya memang suka bermalas-malasan, tapi Ice jauh lebih suka ketiga kakak tertuanya akur seperti biasa.

"Aku juga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menunjukkan pada Kak Gempa kalo aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri," Thorn mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kelihatannya semangat Solar menular dengan cepat padanya.

"Bagus. Sudah diputuskan kalo begitu," Solar memperbaiki posisi kacamata jingganya (berniat untuk terlihat keren setelah membakar semangat saudara-saudara kembarnya).

"Kak Ice yang mencuci pakaian, Kak Thorn dan Kak Blaze memasak, dan aku akan membersihkan rumah," lanjutnya dibalas anggukan mantap oleh ketiga saudara kembarnya.

.

.

.

Dan mereka benar-benar melaksanakan tekad mereka, selagi kakak-kakak mereka masih dalam situasi 'perang dingin'.

Meski awalnya sulit, tapi Ice berhasil mencuci tumpukan baju-baju kotor tanpa ketiduran di ruang cuci setelah mulai terbiasa dengan tugasnya.

Thorn (yang pada dasarnya memang bisa diandalkan kalo soal memasak selain Gempa dan Halilintar) juga bisa membuat makanan yang meski tidak seenak dan semewah kakak sulung mereka, tapi sudah cukup enak dan layak untuk dimakan.

Tentu saja dengan bantuan Blaze yang sudah bersumpah tidak akan menghancurkan dapur demi kesuksesan rencana mereka.

Solar sendiri juga mulai leluasa dengan tugasnya.

Karena otaknya yang memang sudah cerdas sejak lahir, mempelajari sesuatu yang baru (termasuk bersih-bersih) tentu saja bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi pemuda penyuka warna putih tersebut.

Dan selama Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang masih sering meninggalkan rumah dan menghabiskan waktu sendiri-sendiri di tempat lain, keempat Boboiboy termuda benar-benar melakukan tugas mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan di halaman sebelumnya, semuanya tidaklah mudah…

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu, dan Halilintar, Taufan, mau pun Gempa sama sekali tidak terlihat saling tegur.

Bahkan saat akhir pekan, mereka menginap di rumah teman mereka masing-masing tanpa memberi kabar pada empat Boboiboy lainnya sama sekali.

"Hah…kita sudah melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Lalu selanjutnya apa?" desah Ice sambil merebahkan dirinya di karpet ruang tengah.

"Menurutku, kita sudah bekerja dengan baik. Kalo begitu, kali ini kita akan membuat mereka baikan, tidak peduli mereka akan menyukainya atau tidak," ucap Solar final.

"Err…kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka malah saling berteriak kemudian berantem dan merusak rumah?" tanya Blaze cemas.

"Itu masalah belakangan. Untuk sekarang, kita harus bisa membuat mereka saling tatap muka dulu," jawab Solar yang kemudian melepas kacamatanya dengan frustasi. Belum pernah dirinya merasa selelah ini, apalagi ini juga menyangkut saudara kembarnya.

"Aku setuju. Aku benar-benar ingin mereka berbaikan lagi," ucap Thorn sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Solar.

Thorn benar-benar merindukan suasana ramai tapi penuh kehangatan yang selalu ada jika mereka bertujuh berkumpul, dan Thorn yakin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Dan begitulah, satu lagi akhir pekan yang mereka lewati hanya berempat, tanpa kehadiran ketiga kakak tertua mereka.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, Thorn yang sudah terbiasa dengan tugas barunya telah bangun lebih dulu kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Ah, Thorn. Hari ini masak apa?" tegur Blaze yang juga bangun awal hari itu.

"Nasi goreng. Bahan makanan habis dan aku belum sempat beli," sahut Thorn yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan nasi dan bumbu yang akan diolah.

"Oh…kalo begitu sore nanti biar aku sama Ice deh yang belanja," ucap Blaze yang berinisiatif mengatur piring dan peralatan makan lainnya di atas meja makan.

"Terima kasih, Kak Blaze," sahut Thorn dengan seulas senyum manis.

Jujur saja, selama dua minggu ini, kedua Boboiboy yang dikenal paling 'tidak bertanggung jawab' tersebut benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah selesai," Ice, yang baru saja selesai menjemur pakaian yang dicuci menghampiri dengan seragam rapi. Kali ini, sama sekali tidak ada kilatan malas di matanya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sarapan dan mencari mereka bertiga," sambung Solar yang baru kembali setelah menyapu halaman belakang.

Yah, selama dua minggu, begini lah rutinitas keempat Boboiboy tersebut.

Dan kali ini, mereka sepakat hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menjalankan aktivitas monoton mereka dan membawa kembali ketiga kakak tertua mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 _Halilintar yang pemarah, kaku, dan agak kasar, tapi juga orang yang tegas dan sedikit protektif._

 _Taufan yang jahil, berisik, dan provokatif tapi sangat ceria, supel, dan selalu membuat banyak orang tersenyum._

 _Gempa yang 'keibuan', kurang peka, dan sensitif, tapi baik hati, perhatian, dan tentu saja sangat bertanggung jawab._

 _Mereka adalah tiga Boboiboy tertua, dan bisa dibilang, mereka adalah 'keseimbangan' dari kembar tujuh._

 _Itu sebabnya, tanpa mereka bertiga, empat Boboiboy yang lain akan merasa hampa, sekali pun mereka sudah bisa mengerjakan banyak hal sendiri._

 _Karena meski hanya terpaut beberapa menit, kakak tetaplah kakak._

* * *

Hari ini, suasana di sekolah juga sama seperti minggu sebelumnya.

Tidak ada perubahan berarti, dan meskipun Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar sudah berniat untuk membuat ketiga kakak mereka berbaikan lagi, kenyataannya mereka benar-benar tidak mendapatkan kesempatan.

Ditambah lagi hari ini rapat OSIS, kegiatan di club skateboard, club fotografi, club sepak bola, dan club berkebun diadakan bersamaan.

Benar-benar hari yang tidak beruntung, meski mereka sudah bertekad untuk membuat ketiga kakak mereka berbaikan lagi.

 _Well, itu artinya mereka harus mencobanya lagi besok._

.

.

.

 _SMP Pulau Rintis, 18.40.P.M._

"Parah, kenapa juga latihannya harus hari ini?" desah Blaze dengan sebelah tangan menenteng sepatu bolanya yang kotor. Baru kali ini Blaze benar-benar tidak bersemangat dengan latihan sepak bola.

"Yah…mau bagaimana lagi? Aku rasa kita memang harus mencoba lagi besok," komentar Solar yang kali ini menemani Blaze pulang.

"Haaaah~ aku benar-benar ingin membuat keributan sekarang!" jerit Blaze dengan frutasi sambil memutar-mutar sepatunya tinggi-tinggi, tidak peduli jika seandainya tali sepatunya itu akan copot atau semacamnya.

"Kali ini, kelihatannya aku setuju dengan Kak Blaze," sahut Solar.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Solar lebih menginginkan kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh kakak-kakak kembarnya yang tidak waras ketimbang membaca buku atau bermain ponsel.

"Hah, kami pulang…" desah Blaze sambil membuka pintu dengan tidak niatnya.

"Hey, Kak Blaze menciumnya?" Solar yang baru masuk tiba-tiba mencium aroma yang…benar-benar membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Ya. Bau nya enak sekali, dan sangat tidak asing…" Blaze terdiam sebentar, kemudian langsung bertatapan dengan Solar.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam mereka yang bersamaan menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan terburu-buru, Blaze melepaskan sepatunya dan melempar sepatu bolanya asal-asalan kemudian melesat menuju dapur bersama Solar yang juga tidak peduli dimana dia melemparkan tas sekolahnya.

"…!"

Sesampainya di dapur, Solar dan Blaze hanya bisa terpaku melihat banyaknya makanan yang beraroma menggugah selera, dan itu berhasil membuat Blaze bersusah payah menelan salivanya.

"Ah, kalian rupanya…" Ice yang baru terbangun karena keributan yang disebabkan kedua saudara kembarnya ikut terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"I-ini kan…" Solar sangat tau, semua makanan di atas meja itu adalah makanan kesukaan mereka, tapi seingatnya yang bisa memasak semuanya sampai seindah ini adalah…

"Ehh…Kak Halilintar…?" gumam Solar ragu.

Mereka semakin terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berpenampilan merah-hitam yang sangat khas, baru saja meletakkan sepiring omelette keju di atas meja yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang bisa dibilang, kelas atas.

Ice juga mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya, berpikir mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya karena belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Boboiboy Halilintar yang ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh ketiga adik kembarnya menghela napas.

"Kalian mau makan, atau tetap berdiri disitu seperti orang struk?" Halilintar akhirnya bersuara dengan intonasi judesnya seperti biasa.

Seketika ketiga Boboiboy yang masih terpaku ditempat itu salah tingkah dan langsung mengambil posisi di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hey, kenapa jadi begini?" bisik Ice sepelan mungkin selagi Halilintar masih sibuk mengambil beberapa peralatan makan.

"Aku juga tidak tau…aku bahkan tidak tau kalo Kak Halilintar sudah pulang," Solar balas berbisik sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kakak sulung mereka.

"Mungkin Kak Halilin sudah menyadari kerja keras kita dan memutuskan untuk kembali memasak?" komentar Blaze pelan.

"Loh, ini siapa yang masak?" Thorn yang juga baru pulang tampak terkejut melihat meja makan yang sudah terlihat begitu meriah.

"Ah, Thorn. Soal itu…"

"Wah, sudah rame ya?" ucapan Blaze terpotong begitu Taufan, yang diketahui pulang bersama Thorn menginterupsi dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Solar yang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya.

"Tadi Kak Taufan menemaniku pulang, kebetulan kami selesai kegiatan di saat yang bersamaan," ucap Thorn yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ice.

"Yah, ini kan udah malam, kasihan kalo Thorn harus pulang sendirian…jadi aku temani saja~" ucap Taufan dengan ceria.

Ucapannya barusan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya. Maaf aku telat, tadi aku sama Fang masih mereview proposal untuk ulang tahun sekolah," rasa terkejut mereka belum reda, dan mereka harus kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Gempa yang masih rapi dengan seragam dan jaketnya.

"Ya, kau telat. Tapi lihat, Kak Hali masaknya banyak banget~ aku jadi tambah lapar," sahut Taufan masih dengan aura kerlap-kerlip disekilingnya.

"Yah, yang penting aku sudah disini. Jadi kita bisa berdoa dan makan bersama," Gempa berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Blaze.

Halilintar menghela napas, melepas celemeknya kemudian bergabung dalam meja lingkaran tersebut.

Meski masih dalam keadaan bingung dan kaget, akhirnya keempat Boboiboy juga ikut berdoa dipimpin oleh Gempa, sebelum akhirnya menyantap makanan super lezat yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sial…ini enak…" gumam Solar yang baru saja memakan satu suapan besar rendang.

"Iya, ini luar biasa!" seru Blaze yang dengan semangat memakan sosis gorengnya. Saking semangatnya pemuda itu sampai makan dua piring sekaligus.

"Mmmh~ akhirnya…" Thorn memakan salad buahnya dengan suka cita. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan makanan manis ini seolah tidak pernah menyantap makanan ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Ice tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi raut wajah bahagianya bisa terlihat jelas begitu memakan kembang kol goreng yang merupakan satu-satunya sayur kesukaannya.

"Hahaha, kalian kelihatannya senang banget," Gempa yang melihat tingkah laku keempat adik kembarnya tertawa pelan dengan gemas.

"Yah…makanannya enak banget sih. Kak Hali memang luar biasa~ aku jadi makin sayang~~~" sambung Taufan sambil kemudian menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar dengan manja.

"Ck, berisik, dan mulutmu penuh noda saus, dasar bodoh…" Halilintar yang risih hanya menjitak pelan kepala Taufan, membuat pemuda bertopi miring tersebut menggembungkan pipinya, sok ngambek meski tidak ditanggapi oleh Halilintar.

"Err…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Solar yang kebingungan melihat tingkah laku ketiga kakak tertuanya yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali.

"Mereka sudah baikan? Tapi sejak kapan…?" bisik Blaze gagal paham.

"Anu, kalian udah baikan ya? Kok nggak bilang ke kami?" Thorn akhirnya menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka berempat.

"Loh? Baikan apanya? Memangnya kapan kami berantem?" tanya balik Taufan dengan seulas senyum geli.

"Hah? T-tapi…yang waktu itu…" tidak hanya Blaze, tapi Ice, Thorn, dan Solar juga ikut merasa bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

Apa pertengkaran itu hanya delusi mereka atau semacamnya?

Jika iya, kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa saling pandang sebentar, kemudian Taufan tertawa geli, Gempa terkekeh pelan, dan Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, oke…kelihatannya sudah saatnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi," setelah meredakan tawanya, Taufan kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, pertengkaran yang kalian lihat dua minggu yang lalu itu hanya lah rekayasa,"

Ucapan Taufan tersebut kembali membuat keempat Boboiboy termuda terkejut.

"Rekayasa? M-maksudnya?" tanya Blaze tidak mengerti.

"Yah…sebenarnya awalnya Kak Taufan hanya ingin mengerjai kalian, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ini ada manfaatnya juga untuk kalian, jadi aku dan Kak Halilintar memutuskan untuk ikutan," jelas Gempa.

"Jadi…kalian hanya berpura-pura bertengkar?" tanya Thorn tidak percaya.

" _Bingo~_ dan ternyata kalian bisa tertipu juga ya, hahaha~" sahut Taufan yang kembali tertawa karena merasa telah berhasil mengerjai keempat adik kembarnya.

"Maafkan kami ya, tapi kami melakukan ini juga untuk kalian. Bagaimana pun, meski kalian itu lebih muda, kalian juga kan sudah dewasa…jadi tetap ada saatnya kalian harus melakukan sesuatu sendiri," jelas Gempa sehalus mungkin sebelum keempat adiknya salah paham.

"Dan itu juga termasuk kau, Solar. Kau selalu berkilah sibuk belajar atau sibuk dengan kegiatan clubmu ketika dimintai tolong untuk melakukan tugas rumah, padahal kenyataannya kau hanya mengurung diri di kamarmu dan bermain Spacebook," ucapan Halilintar tersebut membuat dada Solar tertusuk panah imajiner.

Kali ini, Solar benar-benar tidak berkutik dengan ucapan sang kakak sulung.

"Tapi yah, selama dua minggu ini kalian sudah menunjukkan kalo kalian juga bisa bertanggung jawab dan mengurus rumah dan diri kalian, jadi kami bertiga sudah sepakat akan memberikan kalian _reward_ ," ucap Gempa lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu…jadi, semua yang kalian katakan itu bohong?" tanya Blaze yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

"Iyep~" Taufan mengangguk mengiyakan pertayaan Blaze.

"Bahkan soal siapa yang menjadi kakak terbaik?" tanya Thorn.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kami tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu," Gempa tersenyum manis kemudian menatap Taufan dan Halilintar satu per satu.

"Bagiku, Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan itu adalah yang terbaik, dan sebagai adik mereka, aku juga akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, meski aku juga masih punya banyak kekurangan" ucapnya.

"Aww~ GemGem, aku padamu~~" Taufan yang merasa terharu kemudian memeluk Gempa dengan erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga menganggap kalian itu spesial kok. Yah, Kak Hali itu kan kakakku satu-satunya, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan punya kakak yang berbeda atau yang bukan Kak Hali. Bagiku, Kak Hali itu adalah kakakku yang terbaik dan terkeren, meskipun galak dan takut sama balon," ucap Taufan masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kali ini, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar benar-benar terpana.

Keenam pasang mata kemudian beralih ke arah Halilintar yang hanya diam sambil mengunyah kentang goreng.

Menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh keenam adiknya, Halilintar hanya bisa mendengus kemudian lanjut memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Aku tidak punya kakak, dan aku juga tidak bisa bilang aku ini adalah kakak yang baik…tapi aku rasa, aku sudah melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai kakak dan…untuk tanggapan kalian, aku benar-benar berterima kasih," gumaman Halilintar yang diakhiri seulas senyum tipis tersebut sukses membuat keenam saudara kembarnya terpesona, bahkan Taufan sampai bergumam 'wow' tanpa sadar.

Melihat bagaimana tanggapan keenam adiknya, sontak wajah Halilintar langsung memerah semerah warna jaketnya.

"A-apa lihat-lihat, hah?! Cepetan makan atau ku hajar kalian!" bentaknya berusaha terlihat galak, tapi yang ada malah keenam saudara kembarnya hanya tersenyum geli dengan sifat _tsundere_ kakak sulung mereka yang seringkali kumat.

"Uuh~ aku sayang Kak Hali juga~" Taufan memeluk lengan Halilintar dengan manja.

"L-lepasin, bodoh! Kau menjijikkan!" Halilintar, masih dengan wajah merah, mendorong kepala Taufan, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari adik gilanya tersebut meskipun gagal (Author curiga mungkin karena Halilintar sendiri juga menyukai pelukan itu…).

Dan begitulah, malam dirumah si kembar tujuh yang beberapa hari ini sering dilanda keheningan mulai kembali diwarnai keceriaan dan kehangatan.

Kelihatannya pepatah 'Akan ada pelangi setelah turun hujan' benar-benar berlaku untuk mereka saat ini.

 _Ah, tapi malam belum selesai._

"Tunggu, tadi Kak Gempa bilang, kita bakalan dapat imbalan setelah dua minggu ini bekerja keras kan?" ucapan Solar tersebut langsung membuat perhatian keenam saudaranya tertuju ke arahnya.

"Benar juga…kalo kita dapat imbalan, berapa banyak bagianku? Aku kan bekerja sangat keras," tanya Blaze antusias.

"Kalo soal itu, bukankah harusnya aku juga dapat bagian terbanyak? Kan aku yang memasak untuk kalian," Thorn ikut bersuara.

"Ehmm, tapi aku yang mencuci dan merapikan kamar kalian, dan itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah," ucap Ice tak mau kalah.

"Hey, kan aku yang duluan meminta kalian untuk bekerja, terlebih lagi aku juga yang membereskan rumah. Jika ada yang pantas mendapat bagian terbanyak, itu adalah aku," protes Solar.

Dan di detik berikutnya, keempat Boboiboy tersebut berdebat mengenai siapa yang pantas mendapat bagian terbanyak dari _reward_ yang dijanjikan tersebut.

Sedangkan ketiga Boboiboy tertua hanya bisa melongo melihat keempat adik mereka yang kini mulai membuat keributan.

"Eh…ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa setengah sweatdrop.

"Biarkan saja. Palingan juga mereka bakalan capek sendiri," ucap Halilintar sekenanya dan kembali memakan mie gorengnya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Ahahaha~ apapun yang terjadi, ini tetaplah _happy ending~"_ sambung Taufan dengan ceria menghabiskan udang goreng tepungnya.

Gempa tersenyum kecil.

Yah, kehebohan dan keributan memang sudah sangat identik dengan mereka, jadi Gempa sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Malah, Gempa sangat bersyukur dengan semua ini.

Setiap Boboiboy punya keistimewaan mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja semuanya luar biasa, meskipun mereka semua memang agak 'tidak normal'.

 _Yah, tentu saja._

Karena mereka itu kembar tujuh.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yaaah~ akhirnya bisa ikutan event juga, meski cerita ini agak gaje. Fanfiction ini saya tulis karena bentuk cinta saya kepada para Element, terutama The Original Trio~**

 **Setiap Boboiboy itu spesial, itu terinspirasi dari postingan Angin Saga di akun official Boboiboy Instagram yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuat saya cengar-cengir sendiri~~ XD**

 **Maaf jika fanfict ini gaje dan OOC, and once again, saya buat Hali yang pinter masak. Hahaha…saya suka hal-hal berbau canon untuk dimasukkan ke cerita non-canon ya #plak**

 **Sebenarnya awal saya mau buat fict ini, saya mau buat HaliTauGem itu bertengkar beneran, tapi karena otak saya udah terlalu terbiasa dengan yang namanya comedy, ide itu batal dan saya akhirnya bikin plot-twist yang nista deh ahahahaha #ditendang  
** **jadi...fict ini tetap ada unsur comedic nya meski samar, karena bagaimana pun saya tidak tidak berbakat jika membuat fict yang pure drama X"D**

 **Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan paparkan kritik, saran, atau apapun uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review ya~ tapi kalo mau kritik jangan kasar-kasar ya…kokoro saya lemah soalnya #geplaked**

 **Okay, segini saja. Stay stunned buat fict-fict berikutnya ya~ buh bye~ XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Menurutku, kita sudah bekerja dengan baik. Kalo begitu, kali ini kita akan membuat mereka baikan, tidak peduli mereka akan menyukainya atau tidak,"

"Err…kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka malah saling berteriak kemudian berantem dan merusak rumah?"

"Itu masalah belakangan. Untuk sekarang, kita harus bisa membuat mereka saling tatap muka dulu,"

"Aku setuju. Aku benar-benar ingin mereka berbaikan lagi,"

"Pfft…" Taufan, bersama Gempa dan Halilintar yang mengintip keadaan di dalam rumah dibalik celah pintu sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Err…mereka kayaknya serius ya kali ini. Bagaimana kalo kita sudahi saja?" tanya Gempa pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah ikut mengerjai adik-adiknya sampai seperti ini.

"Kita biarkan saja untuk sekarang. Akan sangat konyol jika kita muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu," ucap Halilintar yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah keempat adik termudanya yang ternyata sangat serius ingin membuat mereka 'berbaikan' lagi.

"Yah, kalo gitu jangan lupa buat besok ya, Kak Hali~" ucap Taufan sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Halilintar.

"Ck, iya,iya…tapi kalian juga harus membantuku atau aku tidak akan melakukannya," sahut Halilintar menyerah.

"Tenang saja, kak. Aku sudah memberitahu ketua club Karate untuk mengundur jadwal latihan, jadi Kakak bisa bekerja dengan leluasa," Gempa tersenyum manis.

Yah, kelihatannya ketiga Boboiboy tertua ini ternyata tidak se'dewasa' yang dibayangkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **So…review please?**


End file.
